It is known to implement document types for a single generic finisher or a single specific finisher. However, a production route delivering an end product may consist of a network of device models, i.e. more than one printer or more than one finisher. US patent application US20170206041 shows examples of descriptions of such production routes. When a user selects a specific printer from a list of configured printers, the selected printer is limited to a set of inline/online devices. The user is only supported to find one solution to achieve a specific end result that can actually be produced. Support is not offered to easily select a solution from multiple alternatives to achieve the end result.
In a print production process sheets are picked from an input tray, then an imposition is printed and several finishing steps are being done such as punching, folding, cutting, trimming, binding, stitching and so on.
Given a desired end result which is often specified by the one purchasing the printed end product, many ways of producing the end product exist given a certain equipment of a printer and a finisher. For example, a certain media type and weight is specified for an end product, but several sizes are on stock. Therefore a same-up production may be established, but it could also mean that other equipment would have to be used and additional actions would have to be performed such as cutting. By modelling the devices in the device models, the ways in which the devices perform become available. Solutions, i.e. production routes, may automatically be produced for the given end product.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a document processing system that is capable of offering a selection for a production route for a desired end product.